The Lake's Bride
The Lake's Bride is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Upon Ramirez's report, the player and Jones went to the Grimsborough lake to collect the body of a woman named Mary Gray, who was found dead inside the trunk of a car pulled from the lake, drowned. The killer turned out to be a poet named Alexander Vladinsky. Alexander had a mental illness and he loved Mary. When Jones asked Alexander why he killed the woman he loved, Alexander replied with a strange answer. He said that love, passion and death were all similar and murder was the highest form of desire. Since Alexander had a mental illness, Judge Hall sentenced him to 30 years in jail, accompanied by a psychiatrist. Summary Victim *'Mary Gray' (found dead in the trunk of a car pulled from the lake) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Alexander Vladinsky' Suspects Elizabeth Hopkins.png|Elizabeth Hopkins Floyd Russel.png|Floyd Russel Thomas Benson.png|Thomas Benson Alexander Vladinsky.png|Alexander Vladinsky James Savage case 27.png|James Savage Killer's Profile *The killer collects stamps. *The killer has a dog. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C27CS1A.jpg|Lake C27CS1B.jpg|Underwater C27CS2A.jpg|Victim's Stall C27CS2B.jpg|Stall Shelves C27CS3A.jpg|Town Exit C27CS3B.jpg|Dilapidated Road Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed, Torn Letters; Victim identified: Mary Gray; New Suspect: Elizabeth Hopkins) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Attribute: The killer collects stamps) *Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. (Prerequisite: Lake investigated) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Scales; New Suspect: Floyd Russel) *Talk to Floyd Russel. (Prerequisite: Scales found) *Examine Torn Letters. (Result: Letters) *Analyze Letters. (00:30:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Stall) *Investigate Victim's Stall. (Prerequisite: Letters analyzed; Clue: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Classified Ad; New Suspect: Thomas Benson) *Talk to Thomas Benson. (Prerequisite: Classified Ad unraveled) *Examine Suspect's Description. (Prerequisite: Thomas interrogated; Result: Suspect's Profile; New Suspect: Alexander Vladinsky) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. (Prerequisite: Suspect's Profile identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town Exit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Keychain, Claw, Glove) *Examine Claw. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Talk to Floyd Russel. (Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Analyze Glove. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dog; New Suspect: James Savage; Profiles updated: Thomas has a dog, James has a dog) *Talk to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Glove analyzed) *Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. (Prerequisite: Town Exit investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stall Shelves; Profile updated: Elizabeth collects stamps) *Investigate Stall Shelves. (Prerequisite: Elizabeth interrogated; Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Stamp) *Examine Stamp. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed; Profile updated: Alexander collects stamps) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Underwater. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Torn Suit) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. (Prerequisite: Underwater investigated; Profiles updated: Alexander has a dog, Elizabeth has a dog) *Talk to Thomas Benson. (Prerequisite: Alexander interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dilapidated Road; Profile updated: Thomas collects stamps) *Investigate Dilapidated Road. (Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Examine Medal. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Torn Suit. (Result: Suit) *Analyze Suit. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask James Savage what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Town Exit. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: Sick Fox) *Examine Sick Fox. (Result: Insects) *Analyze Insects. (03:00:00) *Ask James Savage to take care of the fox. (Prerequisite: Insects analyzed; Reward: 200 XP) *Talk to Floyd Russel about the Creature. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Lake. (Prerequisite: Floyd interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pamphlet) *Tell Floyd Russel you found the pamphlet. (Prerequisite: Pamphlet restored; Reward: Snorkel Gear, Lake Monster Suit) *Check up on Thomas Benson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Stall Shelves. (Prerequisite: Thomas interrogated; Clue: Red Suitcase) *Examine Red Suitcase. (Result: Fairytale Book) *Give the book to Thomas Benson. (Prerequisite: Fairytale Book found; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *The case's concept was most likely inspired by Creature from the Black Lagoon, a 1954 American horror film. *This case, The Kiss of Death and The Reaper and the Geek are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an action. **This case, What Dies Beneath, Kicking the Bucket, The Witching Hour and Downward-Facing Dead have the same murder weapon (drowning). *The collectable object named "Bear", shown in the "Victim's Stall" crime scene, heavily resembles the teddy bear featured in Ted. *In the "Town Exit" crime scene, you can spot a gorilla, reminiscent of King Kong. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center